1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a polishing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a substrate used as a window substrate of a display device is made of a tempered glass or a plastic. The substrate is required to have a uniform surface flatness for desired optical properties (i.e., design and transparency of the substrate).
In recent years, as demand for curved display devices increases, there is a need for uniformly processing a surface of a curved substrate. However, conventional polishing apparatuses apply a pressure to the substrate in a direction substantially perpendicular to the substrate, and as a result, the curved surface of the substrate is not uniformly polished.